One Way: Contestshipping
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: He hated it when he was mean to her. A force of habit he had never really liked. He tried his best to control himself around her. He was terribly failing. She wished he would be just a little bit nicer. Maybe admit the roses were for her. Yet her heart disagreed; it liked him the way he was. Who said matters of the heart were easy? -DAML, short drabbles, part of One Way series.
1. The beginning

**Hi! I haven't finished ****OW:P**** yet… but I thought I'd start on this.**

**These are short Contest drabble-I-don't-knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; but I do own the series ****One Way**

* * *

_~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**The beginning**_

He had always carefully planned his next moves, preparing to dazzle the audience. And he considered catching that Frisbee a showstopper.

She never once thought about the beach being private. Heck, she had never even thought about the beach. Only nervous thoughts about her first contest had filled her brain during that faithful throw.

He often shook his head while in thought; she could have least checked the sign stating "PRIVATE BEACH".

She often kicked herself in her sleep; if only to appease the angry her inside her dream in one of her famous arguments with the boy.

At first glance it was easy to tell that she was no rival. She looked too soft and naïve.

Her new goals were now; win the Grand Cup; and to prove him wrong and convince the world he was a jerk.

They both never said it, but they knew that their accusations were getting nowhere.

* * *

**It's official; I HATE COMPUTER VIRUSES! (Then again, who doesn't…)**

**I'm currently battling one so I have to be careful while uploading. **

**Not that I should really upload stories… considering I'm a TERRIBLE author. This chapter is proof!**


	2. His perspective

**Okay, I have no idea why I decided to start a Contestshipping fic when I'm in a Soulsilvershipping mood… but that just goes to show you how weird I am. I just hope it won't affect the quality of my work (I tend to do better when it comes to writing about a shipping if I'm in that shipping's mood).**

**Carry on, then! No need to think about my weirdness any longer!**

* * *

_~The Rose speaks silently__; in a language known only to the heart.~_

* * *

_**His Perspective **_

He often visited the jewelry shop; a strange habit for a boy his age. Many laughed and yelled chants of 'Girly Guy wants to buy some earrings'.

Truth was he wanted to see if they had any sapphires that shone brighter than her eyes.

He never did find any.

Nor did he ever hear laughter more musical than hers.

Only rarely did she laugh around him, so he appreciated the rare times he heard her lovely voice ring out like a melody.

So he continued to try to think of ways to get her to laugh, and regularly visited the jewelry store, even though he knew he would never find jewels quite like her eyes.

* * *

…**That didn't flow that well in my opinion… but I think this was better than the last one.**

**Please review to tell me how I'm doing!**


	3. Her perspective

**Okay, I'm up for another chapter. Which is shocking considering I published the last chapter 50 seconds ago. And that I published this story today. Wow.**

* * *

_~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**Her Perspective**_

She was starting to hate her conscience.

One second she would be mentally ranting about what a jerk he was, the next she'd be wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

She really was starting to hate her conscience.

Other days she would catch herself reaching out to finger a lock of his fine, smooth, gorgeous green hair.

She was lucky that she always stopped herself just in time.

So as the days continued, she wondered how long it would be before her conscience completely took over.

* * *

**Tsk, you'd think I could do better. Being a fanfiction author and all.**

**Please review! ;)**


	4. Pretend

**Hi! I'm back with another chap! (finally…)**

**I've been busy these days (which is so unfair mainly because I ****just**** came from India…), so I'll try my best to update frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous characters of pokemon, but I own everything else… (JK)**

* * *

_~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**Pretend**_

Ever since she was little, she had adored dressing up and playing pretend. It was still one of her favorite games; mainly because she could be anybody she wanted to be.

So she twirled like a ballerina, and cooked gourmet dishes (that often were burning) for the queen.

She painted her way into the world of art, and got selected for the Nobel Prize for discoveries that changed mankind.

Lately, however, she took to acting like a princess; wearing dresses and acting ladylike (as much as she could).

For every princess, however, there has to be a prince.

She had no problem with that though, for beyond every alley, she could already sense her emerald-eyed prince waiting for her.

* * *

…**My least favorite so far… but I'm still slightly okay with it…**

**Which reminds me… ever since I came back from India a couple of days ago, (and my relative wouldn't stop sending me emails) I've kinda had a fetish for Indian (Bollywood) music.**

…**I don't understand a word they're saying, yet I somehow like the tempo or beat.**

**For example, while I was making this, I was listening to a really melodious song where the first part for some reason reminded me of Contesthipping (which is weird…).**

**Here's the link if you want it: watch?v=y5X8Dn1Bc5M (copy, paste, and go!)**

…**It will have a nice sound that all will enjoy until the 27 second mark, and then it'll turn into words (though you can listen to that if you like)**


	5. Hair

**Okay, then. I've decided to do more of these (for some reason my brain wants to stop working on DwG, but don't worry I'm fighting it!).**

**For some reason I enjoy the last one a bit more now… then again reviews really do brighten up an author's day, believe it or not.**

…**Which is why one of my personal goals as an author is to review to as many stories as I can, especially does the ones that I've favorite (just to let the author know why I loved his/her story).**

**So far my record for how many reviews I typed up for one story are 6; for ****LeafGreenShippyXD****'s ****A Stormy Situation**.

**Great story… a must read for Poke, Contest, Ikari, and Oldrival (or Leafgreen!) fans.**

* * *

_****~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**Hair**_

He wondered if she had born with that hairstyle. It didn't look very natural.

Through a discovery of one of her baby albums (he was glad her mother was one of the nice ones), he found that she did indeed have the exact same hair as an infant.

Resolving to find out her secret, he closed the book with a sigh.

Okay, maybe he opened up the book a few more times to gaze at her photos, but he didn't open it very many times.

Maybe just ten, or perhaps twenty.

So he watched out for her, and upon finding her, glanced at her windswept dog-eared style tresses as they brushed against her shoulders ever so gently.

Annoyingly enough, he never did get to asking her it.

So he just cursed God for making her so distracting.

* * *

**I hope that last sentence didn't offend anyone! If it did, I truly apologize. I know some people out there wouldn't take kindly to the last sentence…**

**I wonder how many thought this chapter was going to be about Drew's hair... ;)**

**Please review!**


	6. Fire

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! It makes me feel special to know someone out there bothers to read MY work.**

**I have ANOTHER contestshipping drabble up. I'm starting to wonder when I should make a chapter on Roses… ;)**

**Carry on!**

* * *

_****~The Rose speaks silently; in a language only known to the heart~_

* * *

_**Fire**_

Flames crackled; the flames danced, reflected by the round blue pupils of their observer.

She enjoyed the heat; really, she did. She also enjoyed the endless amount of warmth it provided for her.

Many a time she had reached out to touch it, blissfully trying to forget that this magical creature could burn her.

She had always stopped herself, however, when the heat overwhelmed her too much.

She hated having to do that; stopping when she was so close.

As the days continued, she wondered if there was anything warmer than nature's flaming wonder. She couldn't think of anything.

Until the day, that a certain someone joined her by the fire, suddenly causing her temperature to heat up dramatically.

Yet, with this one, she never would have to stop when she was close enough to get burned.

Because he would never do that to her. She knew that.

* * *

**I like this one the most now, even though I'm concerned that someone might take this as a completely different May shipping, because there are really no hints that it's Drew. (even though it is, I can guarantee you that.)**

**Now please do me a favor, and review! Pwetty Pwease! :3**


	7. Cookies

**Hey everybody! I've created another Contest drabble for you peeps! **

**I just realized a couple of minutes ago that OW:I had more chapters than this fic (by one) so I decided to add more chapters to this one.**

* * *

_~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**Cookies**_

He swears something is wrong with her.

She's superhuman, that's what.

Only the truly supernatural could eat that many servings of cookies in one go. It was plainly impossible.

Yet, here he was, watching with wide eyes at the naïve brunette scarf down another serving of chocolate chip cookies.

Another matter was the fact that she wasn't fat.

Why wasn't she fat?

She's supposed to be fat. No one could eat the amount of food she does and get away with no extra calories.

Well, except for his raven-haired friend, but enough about that now, she's got to have some type of limit.

He mentally sighs in relief when she puts the cookie plate down-

-and watches as she picks up the brownie pan.

No. Not again. Never again.

* * *

**Phew! That was long! :) **

**Did anyone find that funny? Please tell me if you did.**


	8. Hazard

**Okay, trying to exceed OW:I here, so adding another chapter.**

**Carry on!**

* * *

_ ~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**Hazard**_

She was a safety hazard.

It's a pretty well known fact; why only yesterday he had almost been crushed by a ladder that she had "accidently" tripped on.

Then by a brick that just happened to fall off the wall she was leaning her arm against.

Then he was actually hit by a bucket of paint that had fallen on his head when she decided to help him paint his house.

It was pink.

Oh the torture of having to shampoo it out seven times.

So he made an important decision that would probably insure to protect his life from further dangerous activities: never ask for her help with anything.

Ever.

* * *

**I hope that was okay! Please tell me in your review! It would be very nice if you're going to follow and/or fave my story if you would write a comment.**

**Bye! I'll be back with more! :D**


	9. Father-in-law

**Humor (I attempt... probably fails)! For peoples! I'm too sucky to think of anything else to say…**

**Go on. Read.**

* * *

_~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**Father-in-law**_

He is a man of his word.

If he says something he'll do it.

Especially if it's over his girlfriend; he would protect her at any cost at keep her safe.

Sweet, believable, and romantic.

Now what was wrong with that sentence…

Oh yeah, her over-protective father still doesn't believe him.

Shoot.

Now don't get him wrong, he admired his soon-to-be father-in-law. He was a great gym leader, and he knew if he had taken the path of a trainer, he would have been difficult to beat.

Still… there was the irritation from accidently catching him muttering curse words under his breath at him, or the times he took his daughter aside and tried to convince her that he was a bad person and a terrorist to the coordinating world and to her.

And there was the irritation of being _right in front of him_ when he's telling her this; not that his girlfriend's dad cares.

At least he was starting to understand why in all those cheesy chick flicks the guy eloped with the girl…

* * *

**Just wanted to clarify; don't hate Norman!**

**I was just thinking about the over-protectiveness some fathers have over their daughters (trust me I know this first hand…), and this came up.**

**Review! If you're going to follow of fav this please tell me why!**


	10. Movie

**Eh… uh…. hi, random person who is reading this… (unless I know you, then HI PERSON I KNOW!)**

**Okay… more chapters coming up! (need to find way to conclude and begin drabbles…)**

* * *

_~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**Movie**_

He couldn't believe her.

She had deliberately picked the movie she knew would scare herself thoughtless.

He knew he was correct the whole time when she stubbornly told him that she was old enough not to be frightened by a horror movie.

And _no_, he did not give in because she was _very cutely_ biting her small lower lip, and glaring at him with the _sweetest _wide baby blue eyes, and threateningly holding a phone with her mallet-wielding scary friend on the other end-

Okay, there was no need for that last part. Cause he wasn't scared of her. Moving on…

He wanted to sigh in frustration; or perhaps pain from his girlfriend's fingernails digging into his shoulder while her eyes widened terrified at the screen.

He made a note to himself to refer back to this later on; this would be very good comeback information.

Yet he couldn't help but feel himself heat up a bit as she shivered into his arms, clinging to his tight T-shirt as if her life depended on it.

It's decided. He was doing Jaws next Saturday.

* * *

**Hn… (hanging around Paul too much)… :}**

**Shall we help poor Kitty out by telling her how she's doing? :3**

**Pwease?**


	11. Fairy

**I AM SO SORRY I WAS GONE, FOR LIKE, FOREVER! DDDDD:**

**I WAS TOO OCCUPIED WITH DEVIANTART TO NOTICE I WAS IGNORING YOU GUYS FOR 2 WEEKS! (bangs self on head with Misty's mallet)**

**I hope I can make it up to you guys! I'll upload more than I normally would do in a day! D: I feel so guilty! Please forgive me!**

* * *

_~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**Fairy**_

He thought she could be such a child at times; with her wishful thoughts and childish fantasies.

And her love of fairies, princesses, and all that girly stuff! What was she, five?

Yet he could admit; she was particularly adorable in these situations with her soft glistening eyes, and hopeful stare.

Then there were the days she would bring him with her; dragging him along the path, scouting the woods for anything magical.

One of those days, she was particularly determined, bringing him with her to search very crook and nanny of the forest, resulting in nothing.

Nothing at all.

She looked so downcast, with her hair covering her face, and her hands tightly clasped together in her lap, that he couldn't help it.

He outright told her that they would find something someday, he knew they would. He would make sure of that.

He swore he had never heard a louder intake of breath; and he felt a soft kiss on his cheek before she happily skipped up the trail.

He sighed deeply before following; before spotting something sparkle in the depth of the shadow, daintily and quickly flittering through the trees and he somewhat wondered if it was watching him like he thought it was…

* * *

**Hn…. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I SHALL STAB MYSELF!**

**Well, I owe you guys more chapters so no killing, at least not yet…. JK, I owe you guys chaps for a while.**

**As for the age thing, May is NOT 16! She's back to 10, and so is Drew. Heads up for everyone, the ages will vary from drabble to drabble; it's up to you what age you imagine them being in that chap (usually, however, they'll be in their teens or so).**

**Review! I am SO sorry this is a late upload! DDDDDDDDD:**


	12. Slideshow

**It's been a while since I updated this one… -sweatdrop- I AM SO SORRY GUYS! –whacks self repeatedly with pan- GRRRR STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**Tip: I now have like, 18 ideas just because I listened to somewhat 3 songs. The. Music. Inspiration. Strategy. Works.**

**I totally forgot to do a Disclaimer for pretty much all my stories except DwG –sweatdrop- I OWN NOTHING. Pokemon does not belong to me in any shape or form. Which is a really good thing for the health of Pokemon.**

* * *

_~The Rose speaks silently; in a language known only to the heart~_

* * *

_**Slideshow**_

A slide flickered on screen; slowly fading into the next beautiful image.

It went in a circle, she realized, it always replayed after every take.

And she gently smiled at the wonderful convenience of seeing the photos again.

And as she continued watching, she wondered what particularly attracted her to this one.

And so she scanned the pictures for whereabouts of her proposed answer.

Brunette, Brunette, Raven, Purple, Blue, Light Blue, and-

Jade.

She froze on that picture, carefully analyzing it, before remembering it as the one she had first come to see.

The one picture where laughter rung out from within, and where the lass with the rosy cheeks snuggled up happily against a young boy with emerald eyes.

And somewhere in there, she thought she could hear him laughing too.

* * *

… **What the heck did I just write…**

**Please tell me if you like! :D It's very appreciated, and plus, I CAN'T IMPROVE ON MY HORRIBLE WORK IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW! O.o**


End file.
